Family Matters part 1
by Illustrious Disaster
Summary: What's better than a little family bonding? what about some family bondage


"This feels wrong." Tai exclaimed, " Do you honestly think I feel any better?" Qrow murmured,"But if things are going to continue any further we have to find out, now just spit in the tube and we're done."

"Dad! Dad?" Ruby exclaimed excitedly, running through the house like she was on a sugar rush. After searching every room and still not finding a cloth not hair of Tai she began getting upset, assuming he might just be teasing her like hide and go schneek.

She threw open the door and inhaled, "DAAAADDDD!!!" Tai, who was right outside the door nearly had a heart attack. "Schneesus Weiss, Ruby what're trying to do to me?"

"Dad, Dad!"she exhaled, "My letter from Atlas academy came in today." "I got accepted!" she paused for a moment and glanced at the table, "What's that package for?"

Tai quickly covered it up and changed the subject, "Just something for your uncle Qrow, nothing important." The cover up seemed to work, and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Im so proud of you, how long till you're shipped out?"

Ruby smiled, "2 more weeks, and I know you and uncle Qrow have been busy lately…" she trailed off twisting her foot in the ground innocently. "But since it's just the three of us here for the remainder, why don't we try and enjoy ourselves."

Ruby's hand slid down her chin, to her chest, over her blouse as she unbuttoned the top two buttons. "You knooww" she effervescently moaned,"We don't have to wait for Qrow to start..Having some fun." Tai started to get nervous, normally a hook up like this was qrow's forté but he wouldn't be back for another hour at least, and Tai couldn't keep Ruby's lust under control for that long. So he bucked up and pulled her close and kissed her.

Ruby had her lustful thoughts building up inside her ever since she'd awoken, she tried masturbating but it didn't have the same pleasuring effect that a thick veiny cock had being plunged deep into her most sensitive area. And in this house, with Yang gone most of the time both Qrow and Tai being widowed they tended to need help with certain matters.

As they pulled back from the kiss, Ruby's face was flush red, Tai knew how easily she got excited. "Ruby, you know how uncomfortable I've been with our set up." Ruby was too preoccupied to care, she was too busy grinding on Tai's leg."Qrow had the same issues, so we decided to try and clarify an issue at last."

Ruby pulled back long enough to utter a single question "w-what might that be?"

Then her hand slid down Tai's pants towards an ever present bulge.

Tai's hand objected her advances, "It's a paternity test Ruby," she stopped dead in her tracks. "Why would you need that though?" She almost whimpered.

"That's what the package is.", he slid the box he'd previously hidden onto his lap."it contains the results for both me Qrow."

Ruby willed herself into control, "Well, daddy, what're you waiting for? Open it."

Just the sound of the word sent chills down his spine, daddy, it almost made everything he'd been thinking of doing wash away in the guilt...Almost.

Tai's trembling hand slowly opened the box revealing two separate letters,one for him and one for Qrow, he slowly tried opening the letter. "Oh hurry up already!" Ruby screamed shaking him back and forth. "Alright Schneesus" Tai exclaimed as he ripped open the letter he quickly scanned over the letter, his eyes grew dim. "Let me see." Ruby said trying to snatch the letter away.

Tai ripped up the letter into tiny pieces,"The results don't matter, I still love you regardless." He smiled, noticing Ruby's face still beet red.

Perhaps out of embarrassment,or perhaps out of lust.

Before she had time to react any further Tai pulled her onto him and pushed in for a kiss, their lips locked and Tai could already feel Ruby's juices flowing forth like he'd opened a flood gate.

He slid his free hand over her left breast and unbuttoned the next blouse on her top.Ruby pulled back shortly "D-dad, out here?" What if Qrow sees?" Tai popped off the last two buttons and yanked her blouse off revealing two perfect supple breasts.

Tai smirked, "He can have his fun when he gets back, right now I have to tend to the family rose bush." He lifted ruby up and slid her soaked satin panties down and off her legs, she was shuddering in ecstasy just at the thought of what she knew was about to happen.

Tai unzipped and slid off his shorts,his 9 inch dragon, it waved slightly as it unfurled.Ruby stared licking her lips, "Wait." as she lifted herself off Tais lap,"Let's go to my room, it'll make it more special."

Tai sighed, but followed close behind Ruby who was excitedly tugging him inside and upstairs, every few seconds his member his massive member would accidently seat against her ass and he could here her moan every time as her legs clenched up slightly trying to control her juices leaking out.

She opened the door to her room,it looked like most 18 year old girls rooms, pink and girly but a few gun magazine cut outs or weapons hanging on the walls.

Ruby hopped on the bed, "What're you waiting for?" She traced a heart around her inner thighs with her juices."It's time for the dragon to come back to his cave."

Tai grinned,without a second thought he'd mounted her kissing her thighs, stomach, working his way up her chest and they finally locked lips. As he shoved all inches of his dragon flute inside her.

Ruby pulled back as she screamed out,

Tai moved his mouth down to her chest, and slid his mouth over her right breast and started flicking his tongue back and forth on her areole. He started posting in and out faster and harder with each passing second, "I-I can't breathe." Ruby said in between moans, Tai sped up as he started rubbing her nectar over her asshole and he shoved his pinky inside as he thrust one last time as they both moaned out verbatim "Im cumming!"

Tai pulled out as their juices intermingled on the sheets. "A-alright, buckle up you know Qrow's do home anytime." Ruby couldn't hear she was still rocking back and forth as her juices slowly dripped out.

Tai made his way down stairs and something was flung towards him. "You really shouldn't be so careless walking around." Tai caught his shorts, "What if Yang were to catch you like that?" Qrow said derisively."Oh can it, it's not like you're any better." Tai snapped back, "You're just doing this because she reminds you of Summer."

Qrows face slightly blushed,"My motives don't matter, we're both in the wrong." Tai agreed,"So did you check the results?" Tai questioned. "Yeah, i'm in the same boat as you." "But I tore up my letter,"Tai said,"How do you know?" Qrow smirked,"As if the high and mighty Tai Xiao Long would bone his own daughter."

Tai slid on his shorts and slid down the stairs,"Let's just drop it," he murmured, "she's waiting for you upstairs." Qrow nodded and made his way upstairs.


End file.
